fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
"Co się kryje w Lesie"
(Czołówka) (W pokoju Linsday i Beth) (Linsday tańcząc)lalalalalalalalalalala (Wychodzi z pokoju) Linsday - Aaaaaaa... (Wszyscy wychodzą z pokoi) Gwen - Co się dzieje? DJ - Gdzie my jesteśmy? (Pojawia się Chris) Chris - Witajcie.Dzisiejsze zadanie to znalezienie domku Chefa.Jest on gdzieś w tym lesie.Dowiedzielismy się że Chef wyjechał na tydzień więc mamy trochę czasu.Osoba lub osoby które znajdą domek najszybciej są nietykalne do końca następnego zadania.Osoby te zamieszkają w domu Chefa.Dzisiaj odpadnie ta grupa która będzie ostatnia znajdzie domek. Wszyscy - Co? Chris - Pstro.Zaczynajcie szukać. Heather - Dobrze kto idzie ze mną? Courtney - Sory ja idę z Bridette. Linsday - A ja z Beth. (Leshawna do Megan) Leshawna - Laska pójdziesz ze mną? Megan - Pewnie. Jack - Gwen chcesz iść ze mną? Gwen - Hmmm. dobrze. Trent - Geoff,Duncan idziecie ze mną? Geoff - Jasne ziom. Eva - Izziotko idziesz ze mną? Izzy - Haha jestem Izziotka a to dobre. Sam - Teylor,DJ chodzcie ze mną. DJ - Okej. Bon - Hej Dick,Chack idziecie razem? Dick - Tak a bo co? Bob - mogę iść z wami? Chack - Oki. Gina - Heather z kim idziesz? Heather - Z nikim. Gina - To może pójdziemy razem.Jako jedyne walczymy tutaj o zwycięstwo. Heather - Dlaczego mam ci zaufać? Gina - Nie masz wyboru. Heather - Hmmmm... Okej. "Pokój Zwierzeń",Gina - Hahaha Heather jest moja hahaha. "Pokój Zwierzeń",Heather - no co warto mieć sojuszników.Ale i tak ją wykiwam. (Beth na drzewie)Linsday widzisz coś? (Linsday malując paznokcie)Nie. Trent - E chłopaki patrzcie Jack i Gwen Duncan - Śledzmy ich. Geoff - No to jazda. Courtney - Najpierw trzeba określić gdzie się znajdujemy, Bridgette - E Courtney spójrz. (Widzą Jack'a i Gwen i śledzących ich Trenta,Geoffa i Duncana. Courtney - Co oni robią? Bridgette - Chyba śledzą Jack'a i Gwen.Poszli w lewo. Courtney - To my pójdziemy w prawo. Heather - Hmmm... widzisz coś? Gina - Nic.Może ten domek jest gdzieś w głebi lasu. Izzy - O kurcze muszę iść na stronę.Zaraz wracam. Eva - Dobrze tylko szybko. Izzy - Tak jest. (poszła w krzaki) Courtney - To musi być niedaleko. Bridgette - Spójrz na tę strzałkę.Trzeba iść w prawo. Courtney - Nie wydaje mi się.Patrz głowa jest przekręcona na drugą stronę. Bridgette - Faktycznie.To idziemy w Lewo. Eva - Izzy już Izzy (Idzie zobaczyć czy Izzy jest w krzakach) Eva - Izz...Co?Gdzie się podziała ta świruska. Courtney - Chyba coś widzę/ Bridgette - Co? Courtney - Tak,tak to domek Chefa. Bridgette - Szybko zobaczmy czy ktoś już jest. Jack - Patrz to chyba tutaj. Trent - Tak ale to my będziemy pierwsi. (Pobiegli) Jack - Hej oni nas śledzili. Duncan - I co z tego. (Geoff otwiera drzwi) Duncan - Wygra... Bridgette i Courtney(pijąc Herbatę)Dzień dobry chłopcy. (Do domku wchodzą Jack i Gwen) Gwen - O cześć. Sam - To chyba tutaj. (Zauważył Gwen) DJ - Kto wygrał? Gwen - Bridgette i Courtney. (Wszyscy dotarli do domku z wyjątkiem Evy i Izzy) Chris - Gdzie one są? (Do domku wpada Eva) Eva - Ludzie... Chris - To oznacza że... Eva - Zamknij się.Ta idiotka gdzieś mi zniknęła. Heather - Chris to oznacza że... Eva - Stul pysk.Trzeba ja znaleźć. Chris - Okej(przez komórkę) Hej szukajcie Izzy,Izzy Lanette Kerwin. Głos z komórki - Już się robi. (W jaskini niedzwiedzia) Izzy - Wiesz co Misiu.To jest głupie.Ten prowadzący i te zadania walałabym wylecieć.Już chyba w niczym takim nie wystąpię. Ktoś - Hej tam jest. (Izzy wybiegając z jaskini)Aaaaa żywcem mnie nie dostaniecie(Biegnie i wpada do autobusu przegranych) Ktoś(Dzwoni do Chrisa)Chris tak złapalismy ją. Chris - To super.No dzieciaki Izzy się znalazła i wpadła do autobusu przegranych.Teraz w końcu mogę to powiedzieć.To oznacza że Izzy wylatuje.A Courtney i Bridgette są nietykalne.I mogą tu zamieszkać.To tyle oglądajcie Tortury Totalnej porażki